Es amor entre maestro y arma?
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Los amigos de soul han notado que el esta enamorado de maka y viceversa,asi que crearon diferentes planes para poder juntarlos porque a ellos se les hace muy dificil confesar sus sentimientos. SoulxMaka,BlackstarxTsubaki entre otras parejas,XD
1. una noche de risas de lagrimas

**Es amor entre maestro y arma?**

**Cap.1 Una noche de risas y lágrimas**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: como sufrí para poner los títulos porque lo demás ya lo tenía en la cabeza.**

**Que mal que todavía no sea navidad porque me hubiera gustado más que las fechas coincidieran pero si no lo escribía se me olvidaba, XD

* * *

**

**Soul POV**

**Desperté y revise mi calendario, ya es primero de diciembre, es hora de revisar si a kid se le ocurrió otra idea loca como siempre pasaba todas las navidades.**

_Estaba revisando mis mensajes en el Messenger cuando me encontré con un correo de kid._

**De: Death the kid**

**Para soul y maka:**

**Los invito a en mi casa de verano, ya invite a todos nuestros amigos cercanos, espero que puedan asistir.**

**PD: mañana les tocara a ustedes recibirnos a todos en su casa y así iremos rotando para hacer estas vacaciones menos rutinarias, todavía no se qué planes tengo para navidad pero ya se me ocurrirá algo**

-Que estás leyendo soul? Pregunto maka apareciendo detrás de mí.

-Una invitación de kid para que pasemos las vacaciones en su casa de verano-respondí con alegría.

-Que buena noticia, será mejor que vayamos a comprar-comento maka con alegría.

_Me pregunto porque siempre las buenas noticias que maka recibe terminan en ir de compras?_

_Salimos de la casa, había un centro comercial a unas cuadras así que no teníamos que caminar demasiado._

_Cuando llegamos maka entro a todas las tiendas comprando como si estuviera poseída, después de unas horas de caminar sin descanso por fin terminamos de comprar aunque la verdad yo solo fui a cargar todas las bolsas._

-Como pesan, te falto poco para comprarte toda la tienda-comente fastidiado

-Perdón soul, tenía que hacer pagar a mi papa por todos los malos regalos que me había dado-exclamo maka con una sonrisa.

_Volvimos a casa y maka se encerró en su cuarto para probarse toda la ropa que había comprado, yo me senté a ver la televisión hasta que alguien toco la puerta._

-Aquí viven soul y maka?-pregunto un hombre que estaba vestido de negro.

-Si-respondí nervioso.

-Kid-sama los está esperando así que nosotros los llevaremos a su casa-exclamo el hombre con seriedad.

_Le dije a maka que se dejara de modelar en su cuarto e hiciera sus maletas porque ya teníamos que irnos, maka nos hizo esperar media hora hasta que salió de su habitación._

-Gracias a dios que saliste, porque las mujeres se demoraran tanto-comente en tono burlón.

_Maka me dio un golpe en las costillas._

_Salimos de la casa, pensaba que kid nos recogería con una limosina pero nos recogió con un jet privado, adentro también estaban Black star y tsubaki._

-Ser rico es genial-comento Black star con alegría

_Todos asentimos con la cabeza._

_Durante el viaje nos dedicamos a hablar de las últimas misiones que habíamos realizado._

_-Nuestra última misión fue muy fácil-exclamo Black star con desgano-solo teníamos que matar a un minotauro._

_Esa misión podía ser todo menos fácil._

_Después de media hora de escuchar todo lo que Black star tenía que decir porque él fue el único que hablo, llegamos a la casa de kid._

_-Qué bueno que si pudieron venir-exclamo kid con alegría._

_Su casa de verano era igual de impresionante que la mansión death, no podía esperar menos de un dios._

_-Mira soul, esas chicas de ahí son muy lindas-comento Black star señalando a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban en la playa._

_-Tienes razón y tiene mejores medidas que maka-respondí en tono burlón._

_Grave error._

_-Maka chop!-grito maka mientras me daba un tremendo golpe con un libro._

_K.O_

_Maka me dejo inconsciente por unos segundos._

-Me sorprende que ese libro este intacto-comento kid asombrado.

-Que mala eres con soul-exclamo Black star mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Tú no entiendes Black star, maka esta celosa-susurro tsubaki asombrada por la falta de inteligencia de su maestro.

_No me excluyan de la conversación, demonios no escucho nada._

-Creo que es tu imaginación-exclamo Black star con alegría

-Eres el único que no te das cuenta-dijo kid con seriedad.

_No logre escuchar lo que decían pero supongo que Black star ya me lo contaría después._

_Kid nos dijo que entraramos, adentro estaban Liz y patty que leían unas revistas muy entretenidas._

_Pensé que maka estaría molesta conmigo pero después de unos minutos ella me dio un regalo._

-Porque me das un regalo?-le pregunte sorprendido mientras habría el regalo-Es la camisa que quería, gracias maka.

-Se que no es navidad pero cuando fuimos a comprar vi que te gustaba y por eso te lo compre-respondí maka con alegría.

_Que incomodo, yo no tenía nada para regalarle así que le di un abrazo._

-Ah maka le gusta soul-comento patty con alegría.

-De donde sacas algo así?-pregunto maka con su rostro totalmente rojo

-porque te sonrojaste cuando soul te abrazo y soul también se sonrojo, a soul le gusta maka!-grito patty con alegría.

-Seguro que a ti te gusta kid-comento maka en tono burlón.

-Pero si yo no dije nada-exclamo kid fastidiado porque se metieron con él.

-Kid me parece lindo, yo si lo admito!-respondió patty entre risas.

Todos rieron

-Seguiré diciendo que a mí no me gusta soul-exclamo maka tratando de defenderse.

_Que deprimente, no puedo creer que le parezca tan repulsivo para molestarse si dicen que le gusto._

-Maka aquí todos notamos tus celos-comento tsubaki con picardía.

-De que hablan?-pregunto Black star con curiosidad.

_Maka dijo que estaba cansada y que se iba _

-Espera maka yo me voy contigo-exclame preocupado.

-Se van a besarse!-grito patty con alegría.

-Vámonos soul-ordeno maka con desgano.

_Ambos nos fuimos juntos a casa, yo tampoco quería ser asediado por preguntas muy difíciles de responder._

**Death the kid POV**

-Creo que hablamos de mas-exclame con seriedad.

-Pero fue muy gracioso-comento patty entre risas.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer otro comentario que moleste a soul o maka-le dije a patty.

-Está bien-exclamo patty con tranquilidad.

-La verdad creo que a maka le gusta soul y viceversa-comento Liz con sinceridad.

-Es verdad-añadió tsubaki.

-De que hablan?-pregunto Black star que estaba totalmente perdido.

-Aunque fuera verdad nosotros no debemos presionarlos-dije con seriedad.

_Todos asintieron con la cabeza._

_Espero que esos dos idiotas se den cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, quizás deba darle un pequeño empujón._

**Maka POV**

_Esos idiotas siempre son tan entrometidos, no puedo creer que sea tan obvio que me gusta soul, es tan difícil decirle que lo amo, me pregunto cómo podre hacerlo?_

_Me acomode en mi cama y me quede pensando hasta que me quede dormida_

**Sueño de maka**

**-Maka quiero decirte que me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi-dijo soul repentinamente**

**-Yo también te quiero soul-respondí emocionada y ambos nos abrazamos y después no dimos un apasionado beso.**

-Maka quiero hablar contigo, puedo entrar?-pregunto soul mientras tocaba mi puerta.

_Había sido un sueño_

-Maka sabes que te quiero como amiga y no me importa lo que digan los demás-exclamo soul y después se fue.

_Yo también te quiero soul pero no sé como decírtelo._

**

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

**

-Soul levántate porque nos toca a nosotros recibir a todos nuestros amigos-le dije a soul mientras le quitaba las sabanas de la cara-ve a desayunar.

-Déjame descansar unos cuantos minutos mas-suplico soul.

_No Salí de la habitación de soul hasta que él se levanto y se fue a desayunar._

_Soul y yo comimos en silencio hasta que cuando quedaba un solo chocolate, nuestras manos se agarraron accidentalmente._

-Puedes quedártelo maka-exclamo soul con nerviosismo.

-Creo que debemos salir a comprar comida, no quiero que nuestros amigos se queden hambrientos en la cena-exclame con alegría.

**Soul POV**

_Qué bien que vamos a comprar, así aprovechare para comprarle un regalo de navidad a maka._

_Cuando llegamos al centro comercial le dije a maka que nos separáramos porque cada uno tenía algo que comprar, ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para la cena que tendríamos con kid y los demás._

_Entre a una tienda que se veía muy interesante, la vendedora me miro y me pregunto que estaba buscando._

-Estas buscando algo para tu novia?-pregunto la vendedora con una sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo novia-respondí avergonzado.

-Si es para una persona importante para ti seguro que le gustara este anillo-comento la vendedora con alegría.

_Era un anillo hermoso, seguro se le vería muy bien en la mano de maka, como si fuera un anillo de compromiso, que cosas pienso a veces._

-Me lo llevo-respondí con alegría.

**

* * *

En la noche

* * *

**

_En la noche recibimos a todos nuestros amigos en nuestra casa._

-Hola maka, hola soul-saludo tsubaki con alegría.

-Espero que la haya mucha comida porque me muero de hambre-comento Black star emocionado.

_Kid y sus armas también saludaron y luego entraron a la casa._

_Nuestros amigos entraron y se pusieron a conversar entre ellos, pensé que serian los únicos pero después llegaron más visitas._

_-_Hola a todos-saludo Ox.

-Que bien, ahí dulces!-gritaron emocionados las armas de killik.

-no rompan nada-exclamo killik a sus armas-hola soul

-Hola soul-saludo chrona.

_Ya me estaba preocupando porque pensé que me quedaría a abrir la puerta toda la noche pero esos fueron los últimos invitados._

-Ya que todos estamos reunidos, gracias a todos por venir-exclame con alegría.

_Maka puso algo de música para animar la fiesta._

-Bailamos Black star?-pregunto tsubaki con alegría

-Creo que prefiero bailar con maka-respondió Black star avergonzado

_Black star, siempre necesitas ayuda._

-Ya déjate de tonterías y baila-exclamo kid mientras lo empujaba.

-Pero yo no sé bailar!-grito Black star mientras tsubaki lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

-Ese Black star siempre necesita un empujon, el pobre chico es muy lento para estas cosas-comento kid con resignación-Soul si no vas a invitar a maka a bailar, entonces yo lo hare por ti.

-Espera Casanova, tú bailaras conmigo-exclamo Liz con una sonrisa.

-Era solo una broma-dijo kid con nerviosismo-tu sabes que yo no bailo.

-aprenderás a la mala-finalizo Liz y también se lo llevo arrastrando.

_Patty los siguió con su sonrisa burlona._

_Kid y Black star estaban bailando con sus armas y yo aquí parado, dejando que maka se aburra a mi lado, vamos soul tu puedes, invita a maka a bailar._

-Maka bailamos?-pregunte con nerviosismo.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirias-respondio maka con una sonrisa-lo único que me molesta es que no sé bailar muy bien.

-No te preocupes, yo te guiare-comente con alegría.

_Bailamos una canción, me sentía feliz por tener a maka a mi lado._

-Parece que casi todos los maestros están con sus respectivas armas-le comente a maka con una sonrisa.

-Si ya lo note, pobre kid, tiene que esforzarse bailando con dos personas-exclamo maka entre risas.

-pero esta tsubaki, ese Black star baila bastante mal-añadí en tono burlón-supongo que las armas tiene un cariño natural por sus maestros.

_No sé porque lo que dije pareció afectar a maka porque cuando acabo la canción ella se alejo de mi diciendo que tenía que ir a hablar con los demás invitados, yo Salí al balcón a pensar que había hecho mal._

_Porque estas afuera soul?-pregunto kid con seriedad_

-Quería ver las estrella-respondí tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

-Que mal mientes soul, es obvio que te molesta que maka se haya alejado de ti, todos nos hemos dado cuenta que estas enamorado de ella, bueno Black star es un idiota así que no se si ya se dio cuenta pero eso no importa, no dejes que el amor arruine su amistad, si te precipicitos vas a perderla para siempre-exclamo kid con seriedad.

_Kid tenía razón, quizás maka en verdad tenía que ir al baño, estoy seguro que ella no tiene miedo que yo le diga que la amo aunque todavía no se cómo hacerlo._

-parece que sabes mucho kid, acaso estas enamorado de alguna de tus armas?-le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas así que dudo mucho que pase algo entre nosotros-respondió kid con alegría-la verdad soy bastante tonto en estos temas pero siempre trato de dar buenos consejos, ahora me voy porque debo cuidar que Liz y patty no se metan en problemas.

_Creo que kid mas parece el padre que el hermano de Liz y patty, como sea, el tiene razón, voy a acercarme a maka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no revelare mis sentimientos, no hasta que llegue el momento indicado._

**Maka POV**

_Las armas tienen un cariño natural por sus maestros, que frase más molesta, acaso soul solo me veía como su maestra y nada más, pensé que éramos amigos._

_Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, estaba tan dolida por ese comentario, trate de tranquilizarme diciéndome que seguro estaba exagerando y que soul no lo había dicho con esas intenciones._

_Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño, me lave la cara rápidamente y después trate de sonreír para que nadie notara mi tristeza._

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré con kid que cerró la puerta del baño de mujeres para poder hablar a solas._

-kid el baño de hombres es al otro lado-exclame con nerviosismo.

-Maka te estaba buscando, me preocupa que te encierres aquí cuando la fiesta está muy animada afuera, se que estas encerrada aquí porque sientes algo por soul y piensas que el solo te ve como su maestra pero yo creo que te equivocas porque hay algo mas entre ustedes que un simple amor entre maestro-arma, ustedes son los mejores amigos que conozco y no quiero pensar que puedan perder su amistad por unas estúpidas dudas, se que ambos sienten algo por el otro y está bien que sientas miedo de ser rechazada pero si soul te dice que no te ama,creeme que yo estaré ahí para consolarte y para darle una paliza a soul por ser tan idiota-finalizo kid con alegría.

-Gracias por tu apoyo kid, ya me siento mejor-exclame con alegría.

**

* * *

Kid dando cátedra sobre el amor, que interesante, la verdad era el más inteligente del grupo así que el tenia que hacerlo,XD

* * *

**

_Abrí la puerta del baño y agradecí a kid con un abrazo, cuando termine de abrazarlo me di cuenta que alguien nos observaba, era soul que al ver toda la y todos nos quedamos inmóviles._

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido-exclamo soul avergonzado y se fue corriendo del lugar.

_Yo me quede sin decir ni hacer nada porque no sabía que debía hacer._

-No te quedes parada, debes decirle que solo fue un abrazo de amigos-me sugirió kid con tranquilidad.

-y si me dice que no debo darle explicaciones?-le pregunte angustiada.

-Solo ve, ya se te ocurrirá algo-me dijo y me empujo para que fuera a buscar a soul.

**Soul POV**

_Maldito kid, maldito kid, se supone que era mi amigo pero cuando me doy cuenta se va a enamorar a maka y me deja como un idiota._

_Me fui al balcón a pensar otra vez, después de unos segundos maka apareció._

-Soul, lo que viste no es lo que parece-exclamo maka con tristeza.

-No me importa que pareciera, yo no soy nadie para decirte con quien debes abrazarte, solo somos amigos así que no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Tienes razón no te debo ninguna explicación-dijo maka con lagrimas en su rostro.

-espera maka no fue mi intención hacerte llorar-le dije y la cogí del brazo antes de que se fuera.

_Le di un largo abrazo para que se sintiera mejor, quizás maka solo esta triste porque la trate mal y no porque le importe lo que yo piense pero me gusta creer que ella también está enamorada de mí._

**Death the kid POV**

-Que tierna escena, me encanta el amor simétrico entre un arma y su técnico, aunque a mi parecer es algo mas-comente con alegría.

-Todos creemos que es algo mas-añadió Liz con picardía.

-Lo sabía, soul y maka se quieren-dijo patty entre risas-yo también te quiero kid.

_Patty me abrazo y después Liz se le unió._

-Ya basta, si siguen así van a hacer que me sangre la nariz, demasiado tarde, me muero desangrado-exclame preocupado porque mi nariz empezó a sangrar.

-Kid pervertido, que risa!-grito Black star con alegría.

-Yo también quiero a mi maestro Black star-exclamo tsubaki mientras abrazaba a Black star.

Black star se desmayo, tsubaki se quedo sorprendida.

-Quizás sea porque tiene hambre, no lo he visto comer en toda la noche-dije rápidamente para que la reacción de Black star no levantara sospechas sobre sus sentimientos.

-Kid tiene razón, vamos a comer algo tsubaki-exclamo Black star con una risa nerviosa

Black star se fue en compañía de tsubaki.

-Parece que nosotros somos los últimos invitados en quedarnos y creo que estamos de mas-dije y señale a soul y maka que todavía seguían consolándose mutuamente-Llego la hora de irnos.

Liz asintió con la cabeza y me siguió hacia la puerta.

-Usen protección!-grito patty entre risas.

Observe como soul y maka se ponían rojos como un tomate.

-Los veo mañana en el shibusen y disculpen el comentario de patty-dije con nerviosismo y después me fui rápidamente en compañía de mis dos armas, aunque yo no las llamaría armas sino mis mejores amigas.

-kid se que es tarde pero podemos ir a comprar?-pregunto Liz con timidez.

-Se acerca la navidad y me siento generoso, así que vamos a reventar la tarjeta de papa!-grite emocionado.

-Si de compras!-añadió patty con alegría-me compras una León?

-Veremos si encontramos uno-le respondí con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Parece que al final si pude ayudar en la relación de soul y maka, ese será mi regalo de navidad adelantado, me pregunto que se me ocurrirá mañana….**

**Que capítulo más largo, seguiría escribiendo pero se me están congelando las manos, que frio hace, como quisiera un arma fiel para esas noches solitarias, XD**

**Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, me pregunto cuándo volveré a escribir, uhm…**

**Spoiler time**

**

* * *

Cap.2 preguntas incomodas, respuestas aun mas incomodas**

**Death the kid**

**-En qué consiste el juego?-pregunto Black star con alegría.**

**-Bueno, debemos preguntarle algo a uno de los presentes y el debe responder, después podrá preguntarle cualquier cosa al que sigue y así seguiremos hasta que uno de nosotros se niegue a responder, el que no responda tres veces será el perdedor y su castigo será salir en una cita con su arma/maestro o puede elegir entre salir con alguien que elegiremos al azar, para hacerlo más molesto, los demás podremos espiarlos. Alguien quiere jugar?**

**-Se ve interesante, espero no perder-exclamo maka con nerviosismo.**

**Soul me miro y yo le hice un hice un gesto, el juego estaba planeado para que maka pierde, bueno, eso era en teoría, la verdad no sabía que pasaría.**


	2. preguntas incomodas,respuestas incomodas

**Es amor entre maestro y arma?**

**Cap.2 preguntas incomodas, respuestas aun mas incomodas**

**Nota del autor: Acabaron los exámenes! Ahora si puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, claro que me doy mi tiempo para escribir porque ya se me hizo un habito ^ ^**

**Soul POV**

Después de ayudar a maka a limpiar la casa me fui a dormir totalmente cansado y alegre porque había podido abrazar a maka

**

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

**

_Me levante para comer con maka como hacia todas la mañanas y después sentí que maka me miraba fijamente._

-No se te olvida algo soul?-pregunto maka con una sonrisa.

_-La verdad no se me ocurre nada-respondí con desgano_

_-Hoy vamos a ir a la playa-exclamo maka con alegría._

_Maka se fue a su habitación y empezó a hacer sus maletas, yo no me acordaba que tendríamos que ir a la playa, me pondría más feliz pero la verdad no me gustaba mucho el agua._

_Maka salió de su habitación con unas enormes maletas que yo tuve que cargar hasta que llegamos a la playa._

-Hoy es un buen día para ir a la playa-comento kid con alegría-Me pregunto que se me ocurrirá el día de hoy.

-Parece que soy yo el que tiene más músculos-exclamo Black star con alegría.

-Eso no me importa porque mi cuerpo es más simétrico-exclamo kid con orgullo.

_Mientras ellos discutían yo observaba que era el que menos cuerpo tenia, cuando se dieron cuenta empezaron a molestarme._

-Que paso soul, maka no te da de comer?-preguntaron en tono burlón.

-Soy un arma, maka me llevaba como guadaña cuando peleábamos con los demonios así que el ejercicio que hacía era nulo-respondí avergonzado.

-Y anoche paso algo entre tú y maka?-pregunto kid esperando que mi respuesta fuera positiva.

-La verdad no paso nada importante-respondí con desgano.

-Pero si te cuando me fui te deje abrazado con maka y no paso nada, empiezo a creer que vas a morir solo-comento kid decepcionado.

_Solo, solo, solo(x100)…_

-De verdad?-pregunte preocupado.

-Claro que no idiota, para eso estamos en la playa, ya se me ocurrirá algo para juntarlos porque tu y maka serán un gran equipo cuando tienen que cazar demonios pero en otras cosas son bastante torpes-respondió kid mientras salía del vestidor.

_Qué suerte tengo de tener un amigo como kid porque de lo contrario no sabría ni que decir._

**Maka POV**

_Me termine de poner mi ropa de baño y cuando Salí a ver a las demás chicas me di cuenta de la terrible verdad, estaba algo plana._

**

* * *

Yo diría que bastante, XD

* * *

**

-Tsubaki, como me vez?-pregunte con timidez.

-Me gusta tu traje de baño-respondió tsubaki con alegría.

-No me refería al traje, me refiero al cuerpo-exclame con seriedad.

-A mi no me gusta opinar-respondió tsubaki con nerviosismo.

-Tú qué opinas Liz?-pregunte con nerviosismo.

-Te veo muy flaca y está muy plana-respondió Liz con frialdad.

_Au, que sinceridad más brutal._

-por dios chrona, puedes dejar esa almohada de una buena vez, estamos en la playa-exclamo Liz con seriedad.

-Porque llevas esa almohada a todos lados?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-La señora almohada es muy suave-respondió chrona con alegría.

-Por lo menos te hubieras puesto una ropa de baño, no puedo creer que hayas venido con esa túnica negra con el sol que hace afuera, estoy segura que te vas freír-exclamo Liz con resignación.

_Salimos de los vestidores y nos encontramos con un hermoso día._

**Soul POV**

_Nos reunimos con el grupo de las chicas y quedamos en meternos al agua cuando me acorde que no sabía nadar pero para suerte mía alguien dijo que no sabía antes que yo._

-La verdad yo no sé nadar-exclamo tsubaki con timidez.

-Alguien mas no sabe nadar?-pregunto kid con seriedad.

_Yo y chrona levantamos la mano._

-No te preocupes tsubaki, yo te enseñare-exclamo Liz con alegría-se que te daría mucha vergüenza pedírselo a uno de los chicos.

_-Se ve que me conoces bien-comento tsubaki con una sonrisa y se fueron juntas a practicar._

-Mala suerte para ti Black star-exclamo kid en tono burlón.

_Patty se llevo a chrona para enseñarle a nadar._

-Soul si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a nadar-propuso maka con timidez.

_Yo mire a mis amigos, ellos levantaron sus pulgares en señal de triunfo._

-Espero que tengas paciencia porque no soy muy bueno para aprender cosas nuevas-comente con alegría

_Estaba totalmente nervioso, todavía no estaba listo para estar tan cerca a maka y pero si estábamos tan ligeros de ropa._

-Vamos soul-dijo maka mientras me jalaba hacia el mar.

_Al principio estaba nervioso pero me esforcé al máximo por aprender porque no quería decepcionar a maka y después de unos minutos pude nadar con fluidez. _

-Esto es genial, se siente como si volara-exclame emocionado-gracias maka.

_Maka se sonrojo y yo también me avergoncé un poco._

-Nadar me dio hambre, que te parece si vamos a comer-propuso maka con una sonrisa.

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y salimos del agua para reunirnos con los otros._

-Y bien, paso algo?-interrogaron mis amigos con gran interés.

-Estuve muy cerca-respondí con orgullo.

_Las chicas nos llamaron y comimos tranquilamente hasta que alguien que no esperábamos nos interrumpió. _

-Esto es suyo-señalo Stein-sensei entregándonos a patty y chrona que no paraban de expulsar agua por sus bocas.

-Casi se ahogan, suerte de ellas que yo pasaba por ahí-exclamo el Stein-sensei con seriedad.

_Marie-sensei nos saludo con su característica sonrisa._

-Que hacen en la playa?-preguntamos todos ansiosos por escuchar que por fin se había decidido a invitar a Marie-sensei a una cita.

-Azuza me dijo que había brujas por aquí pero parece que no hay nada así que decidí broncearme un poco-respondió stein-sensei con frialdad.

**

* * *

Mucho sensei me marea, mejor lo dejamos en Marie y stein, no me gustan las formalidades pero de vez en cuando lo usare =)

* * *

**

-Broncearte con toda tu ropa de laboratorio?-pregunto Black star en tono burlón.

-Otra pregunta estúpida y te disecciono-respondió stein con malicia.

-Entendido señor-exclamo Black star con nerviosismo.

_Que miedo._

-Bueno ya me voy a mi laboratorio, conseguí otro animal extinto para diseccionar-exclamo stein con su sonrisa maliciosa pero Marie lo detuvo.

_Pobre marie-sensei, haberse enamorado de stein es el peor error que alguien puede cometer._

-Que idiota ese stein-me susurro maka furiosa-hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que Marie-sensei está enamorada de él.

_Las chicas se llevaron a Marie para hablar con ella y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos con la tenebrosa presencia del profesor stein que se ponía mucho más loco cuando Marie no estaba cerca para controlar su locura._

-Que aburrido, alguno se ofrece para que le haga una biopsia?-pregunto stein mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Quien se va a ofrecer para algo así-respondimos todos con nerviosismo.

-Cambiando de tema, porque sus amigas se llevaron a mi arma, la cabeza me está dando vueltas-comento stein con desgano-Odio admitir que se me hace más fácil soportar la locura cuando estoy con Marie.

-No sientes amor por ella?-pregunto kid con seriedad.

-Amor….-exclamo stein pensativo-eso con que se come?

_Los tres nos quedamos conmocionados, stein no conocía el amor en lo absoluto._

-Es un caso perdido, dejémoslo así-susurro Black star con resignación.

-Stein y Marie me hacen acordar a maka y soul-comento kid con seriedad-no podemos dejarlo así.

_Y ese comentario?_

-fingiré como que no escuche eso, que sugieres que hagamos?-pregunte con seriedad.

-Que es lo más parecido al amor que conoce el profesor stein?-pregunto Black star con curiosidad

_Los tres nos quedamos pensativos._

-Abrir cosas-respondimos horrorizados

-Espero que no les moleste que los haya dividido para facilitarme el trabajo-interrumpió stein mientras nos así líneas en todo el cuerpo.

-Ya déjate de hacer tonterías, solo tienes 23 años y desperdicias tu vida en un laboratorio cuando tienes una mujer maravillosa que se preocupa por ti y soporta todas las idioteces que haces que son muchas!-grite con voz decidida.

_El profesor stein me miro con ganas de matarme, solo el papa de maka le había gritado de esa manera._

-Soul…-exclamo stein con seriedad.

_Oh no, me va a matar, soy muy joven para morir._

**Maka POV**

**-**Cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de ese idiota?-pregunto Liz con seriedad

-No lo llames idiota-respondió Marie y le dio un golpe.

-Eso dolió-exclamo Liz adolorida y con la nariz que le salía sangra a chorros-ahora sé porque eres mjolnir

-Lo siento mucho, creo que me excedí-se disculpo Marie-Aunque stein sea egoísta, sádico y un adicto a los cigarrillos, igual me enamore de él.

**

* * *

Pensaba hacer la lista de defectos aun más larga pero la verdad se me hubiera acabado la hoja =)

* * *

**

-No te preocupes Marie-sensei, nosotras te ayudaremos-exclame con voz decidida.

_Dije eso aunque la verdad no tenía ni idea como ayudarla, ni yo misma puedo decirle a soul que lo amo pero ya se me ocurriría algo._

**Soul POV**

-Tienes razón soul-exclamo stein con alegría y me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

_Eso no me lo esperaba._

_Patty estaba jugando con la arena, haciendo una escultura de una cama, stein se acostó encima y empezó a hablar._

-Le tengo miedo a Marie, quizás sea porque pase mucho tiempo con spirit-san y termine odiando estar cerca a las mujeres porque las veía todos los días, a todas horas, era tan asfixiante-Exclamo stein con desgano.

_Ese tipo nos traumo a todos._

-Que otros traumas tiene?-pregunto kid con seriedad

-Me pregunto por cual debería comenzar?-se pregunto stein con tranquilidad.

-No es momento de jugar al psicólogo!-interrumpió Black star furioso.

_Kid se encogió de hombros y se fue a distraerse con las tonterías de patty._

-Sí que te gusta llamar la atención con esa ropa-exclamo asuza con seriedad-no pensé que la locura se te subiría tan rápido a la cabeza.

_Llego la que echa una más leña al fuego._

-Puedes irte a fastidiar a otro lado, ya tengo suficientes problemas-respondió stein mientras se levantaba de la arena.

_Asuza se fue al mar a nadar para relajarse._

-Espero que se ahogue, no soporto a esa mujer-exclamo stein con malicia.

_Me rindo, el profesor stein solo puede pensar en cosas malas._

_Las chicas volvieron y la presencia de Marie pareció tranquilizar el aura asesina del profesor stein._

-Podemos ir al cine?-le pregunto Marie a un calmado stein.

-Solo si me dejas diseccionar a los animales casi extintos que atrape el otro día- respondió stein con alegría.

**

* * *

La verdad stein es mi personaje favorito y me da pena ponerlo tan idiota XS

* * *

**

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fueron juntos._

-Que pareja más extraña-comento Liz con seriedad.

-Que mal que no les tome una foto con chrona, los tres hacen una bonita familia-añadió tsubaki con alegría.

-Me pregunto si eso la hará feliz?-se pregunto maka.

-Solo sé que ambos se necesitan mutuamente aunque no lo admitan-respondí con alegría.

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y después de cambiarnos nos dirigimos a otra de las casas de kid para comer y descansar un rato._

**Death the kid POV**

**

* * *

En la noche(Dentro de una de las muchas casas de la familia Death)

* * *

**

-Estoy tan aburrida que creo que me voy a dormir-exclamo patty con desgano

-Que les parece si jugamos un poco para no aburrirnos-propuse con alegría.

-En qué consiste el juego?-pregunto Black star con alegría.

-Bueno, debemos preguntarle algo a uno de los presentes y el debe responder, después podrá preguntarle cualquier cosa al que sigue y así seguiremos hasta que uno de nosotros se niegue a responder, el que no responda tres veces será el perdedor y su castigo será salir en una cita con su arma/maestro o puede elegir entre salir con alguien que elegiremos al azar, para hacerlo más molesto, los demás podremos espiarlos. Alguien quiere jugar?

-Se ve interesante, espero no perder-exclamo maka con nerviosismo.

_Soul me miro y yo le hice un hice un gesto, el juego estaba planeado para que maka pierde, bueno, eso era en teoría, la verdad no sabía que pasaría._

_-Digan la verdad porque en esta habitación e instalados dispositivos que detectan las mentiras así que de nada les servirá mentir porque una alarma nos avisara si mienten y eso los pondría en una posición muy incómoda-exclamo Liz con orgullo._

_Eso no me lo esperaba pero no era mala idea._

-Yo comenzare a preguntar, la pregunta es para maka, te gusta soul?-pregunte aunque ya sabía lo que respondería.

-Me niego a responder eso-respondió maka con nerviosismo.

Todo va saliendo como lo había planeado.

-Esta pregunta es para tsubaki, porque elegiste a Black star como maestro?-pregunto maka con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque me pareció fuerte-respondió tsubaki con tranquilidad.

-Pregunta para Liz, Estas enamorada de kid?-pregunto tsubaki con alegría.

-Sin comentarios-respondió Liz con nerviosismo.

_Qué raro que no haya dicho que no, pensé que solo sentíamos respeto mutuo, este hallazgo es bastante interesante._

**

* * *

Muchas preguntas incomodas después

* * *

**

**-**Solo nos queda una negación a cada uno, le toca preguntar a patty-comente con nerviosismo.

_No puedo creer que patty vaya a decidir el resultado final, espero que no me pregunte a mí._

_-La pregunta es para todos, Alguna vez sintieron algo por sus armas/maestros que pueda ser interpreta como amor-pregunto patty con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Nos atrapo, no había previsto que alguien les preguntaría a todos y como no había ninguna regla en contra y nadie respondió, la pregunta de patty nos agarro desprevenido a todos._

_-Como nadie respondió, supongo que perdimos todos-comente decepcionado._

_-Y como decidiremos con quien saldrá cada uno?-pregunto maka con timidez._

_Me quede pensando durante unos segundos._

_-Lo decidiremos con ayuda de los dados-respondí con seriedad-cada uno tendrá un numero especifico, el numero del uno al doce, recuerden que la cita tiene que ser chico-chica, no quiero que terminen desviándose._

_Todos elegimos un numero y a mí me toco tirar los dados primero, solo espero que no me toque maka porque sino soul va a ponerse muy celoso._

**

* * *

Yo también decido las cosas con ayuda del dado, es bastante útil =)**

**Qué bien que aclare que las citas no serian entre personas de igual sexo porque no me gusta el yaoi ni el yuri, bueno creo que un poco =P**

**Pensaba poner preguntas como si kid se casaría con la simetría o si Black star se había caído de cabeza cuando era pequeño porque esa actitud no me la explico, XD**

**Spoiler time.

* * *

**

**Cap.3 Una celebración exagerada**

**Soul POV**

**-Ya paso lo peor, debo decir que no salió como lo había planeado-comente con desgano.**

**-Ya no importa, les prepare un "jugo "para que celebren-exclamo Blair con alegría.**

**Algo me dice que no deberíamos tomar eso pero antes de que pudiera hablar todos se lo habían tomado**

**Unos minutos después.**

**-Que sucedió, eso no era ningún jugo!-grite con desesperación-todos estas ebrios!**

**-Creo que Blair cometió un pequeño error-se disculpo Blair con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**-Dios que calor hace aquí-exclamo maka y se quito su abrigo-demonios creo que me quitare toda la ropa, estoy que ardo.**

**-No creo que debas hacer eso maka-dije tratando de evitar que se desnudara públicamente.**

**Esto se va poner muy feo, black star esta peleándose con la pared, kid está muy amistoso con las chicas y hasta el profesor stein está más feliz de lo normal, que alguien me ayude!**


End file.
